The IMDb Killer
by AHBigHurt
Summary: Eight years have passed since an eclectic group of friends posted on the IMDb Hannah Montana board.  Now someone from the board is picking them off one by one.  Old relationships are revisited as a group of friends band together to solve the crime.


Ashley turns on the TV in the kitchen and sits down. She begins to drink her cup of coffee as she the watches the News. Romin walks into the kitchen groggily rubbing at his eyes.

Romin: Good morning.

Ashley smiles at him and scoffs.

Ashley: You mean good afternoon…it is noon…you know, the time that normal people are out and about, being productive and such.

Romin leans in and gently kisses her neck.

Romin: Two problems Ashers baby. One, you seem to forget today is Saturday, I can sleep as late as I want. Two, you seem to be under the false delusion that I am normal. Surely you would've figured otherwise during the 9 years we've known each other…or at least the last three.

Ashley looks at her wedding ring and smiles.

Ashley: Your right, whatever was I thinking.

Ashley rubs Romin's poofy hair and returns her attention to the TV.

Romin: So what do you want to do today? Hannah Montana Party? I bought season 6 on e-bay the other day.

Ashley: Gosh, you are such a loser. Do you honestly still watch that show?

Romin: Nah, it went downhill after that episode where Jackson and Miley hook-up in season 8. But the re-runs are still cool. And for the record, I wouldn't trash the show, seeing as it was the facilitator in our meeting.

Ashley: Huh?

Romin: You know, the IMDb board…how we met?

Ashley: Oh yeah!

Romin: C'mon Ashers!

Ashley: Sorry! Blonde moment, you know me.

Romin: And yet I still love you.

Ashley smiles at Romin as she picks up a throw pillow on the chair next to her and hurls it at Romin's face. It hits him directly on the nose.

Romin: OK, that's enough from you missy!

Romin runs toward Ashley and begins playfully wrestling her to the ground. The TV Reporter in the background is heard.

TV Reporter: In other news, a young girl was found dead on Spumante Street.

Romin continues wrestling Ashley. She perks up upon hearing the headline and pushes Romin off of her.

Ashley: Get off me baby, I want to hear this!

Romin gets off of her begrudgingly.

TV Reporter: Early this morning police found the mangled body of 18 year old girl Naku Konteni. Naku was described by her friends and family as a funny girl who was always the class clown and she loved gymnastics. Above Naku's contorted body was the phrase "sweetthangx3" written in her own blood.

Romin: Ashers, turn it off, I don't want to hear this!

Ashley: Shut up Romin.

TV Reporter: This is the third killing in the last two weeks in which a victim has been found with their name written above them in blood. IMDb username that is. Upon extensive analysis by local investigators, the meaning of these seemingly ambiguous messages become lucid. Authorities found all three names were in fact registered usernames on the internet site IMDb and at one point belonging to each of the victims. Given the extensive posting done by the victims, and inactivity in the last few years, it is not clear if there is any connection with regards to the activity done on IMDb by the victims. At this time police have no leads in this mysterious case, now being dubbed "The IMDb Killer". In other news…

Romin: Wow, that's crazy! I can't believe someone is killing users from IMDb.

Ashley: It could just be a coincidence.

Romin: That the killer knew all three of their IMDb usernames and chose to write them above their corpses?

Ashley: I guess you're right.

Romin looks at Ashley with a perplexed expression.

Ashley: What? Why are you looking at me that way?

Romin: Naku?

Ashley: What?

Romin: Naku. Wasn't there a Naku on the Hannah Montana board, on IMDb?

Ashley: What? I don't know. I only really remember Lexy, Addie, Lacey, Andrew, Val, Cam, Emily and Audrey.

Romin: I vaguely remember a Naku.

Ashley: Maybe you're right! I'm gonna call Lexy!

Romin: Uhh, no, that's OK.

Ashley: No, I want to see if she knows anything.

Romin sighs and avoids eye contact with Ashley.

Romin: Whatever.

Ashley calls Lexy on the phone.

Ashley: She's coming over!

Romin: Why'd you have to do that Ashley? Can't we just enjoy our afternoon alone?

Ashley: What? I thought you liked Lexy. We used to do stuff together all the time.

Romin: I'm on call 24/7 Ashley. I just wanted to enjoy the little free time I have with my wife. Selfish me!

Ashley: What the hell is your problem!? Five minutes ago you were all enamored with this case and finding out if we knew Naku and now suddenly you start acting like a jerkweed and don't even care!

Romin slams the kitchen table.

Romin: Get off me women!

Ashley: Whatever Romin. Lexy is coming over and we are going to get to the bottom of this Naku thing, so if you care to get the stick out of your ass and join us, great. If not, whatever, go Pilf hunt or something. I don't care.

Ashley walks out of the kitchen. Realizing he screwed up royally, Romin tries to grab Ashley's arm and plead with her, but she shakes him off and exists.

Romin: Ashers wait, I'm sorry.

Romin sighs and mumbles to himself.

Romin: Great, just what I needed.

Meanwhile at the mall Emily and her friends Donna and Caroline walk out of Hollister.

Emily: That was weak, they didn't even have any sales.

Donna: Yeah, and what kind of store carries such slim cuts of clothing? Some girls actually have bodies.

Caroline: Oh Donna, you were just searching in the wrong section, you must of missed the "Men's" side.

Emily and Caroline laugh. Donna punches Caroline.

Donna: Whatever, just because I actually keep down what I eat unlike some people. Besides, I know I'm not getting crap from the girl that doesn't each vegetables. Oh I forgot, except for potatoes.

Emily laughs.

Emily: What? Caroline, potatoes are a vegetable.

Caroline: I know, technically they are. But I don't consider them one.

Emily: Umm, why not, they _are_ vegetables.

Caroline: Whatever, I'm weird OK.

They all laugh

Emily: Yeah, no one will argue that one Caroline.

Donna: Shit, what time is it?

Emily looks at her watch.

Emily: 3, why?

Donna: I'm supposed to meet Chuck in like 5 minutes!

Emily: Like it matters! That boy is more whipped than my grandma's mashed potatoes.

Donna and Caroline both laugh.

Caroline: Actually, I probably need to get home too. I need to feed my hermit crabs.

Emily: God, you are so weird Caroline, who has hermit crabs?

Caroline: Weirdos like me?

They walk out of the mall into the parking lot.

Emily: Whatever, you guy's are so lame.

Donna: We're parked here.

The girls walk up to Donna's Accord parked not 20 feet from the mall entrance.

Emily: What the flip! How did you get such a close spot? The mall was jam packed. I had to park all the way in the back.

Emily points toward the end of the parking lot in the distance.

Caroline: Ewww, all the way in rape cove! Yuckers. You want us to drive you over there?

Donnas: Shut up Caroline! I'm in a hurry.

Emily: Gee, thanks Donnas, glad to know you care.

Donna: I'm just kidding, but I am rushed.

Emily: Nah, its fine. It's out of your way. Besides, its 3 PM on a Saturday at the Mall, I think I'll be fine.

Caroline: Yeah, but just the other week that girl got abducted and raped in broad daylight in the mall parking lot.

Emily: Yeah, and she probably had bleach blonde hair and was wearing her "I'm a tramp" mini-skirt. Its fine. AIM chat tonight?

Donna: You know it!

Emily: OK, I'll talk to you girls tonight.

Donna and Caroline get in the car and speed off in a hurry, leaving Emily behind in a cloud of smoke. Emily mumbles to herself.

Emily: I have such great friends.

Emily begins the long trek back to her car. As she continues toward the back of the parking lot she notices an increasing paucity of cars.

Emily: Hmph, sure does clear out after lunch hour.

Emily continues walking toward her car, clutching her keys tightly. She doesn't see anyone else in the parking lot but senses she is not alone. She picks up the pace as she sees her car in the distance. Emily breaks into a near run as she finally reaches her car. She laughs to herself as she presses the unlock button.

Emily: Jesus Em, get a hold of yourself, it's a freaking parking lot at the mall in mid-afterno…

She is cut off mid-sentence as a gloved hand suddenly wraps around her face from behind, holding a cloth against her nose. She struggles momentarily, flailing her arms at her attackers face. Seconds later she falls down as her eyes close.

Back at Ashley and Romin's house.

Romin opens the front door and walks inside. His hoodie-sweatshirt is drenched in sweat. He sees Ashley and Lexy sitting at the computer in the living room. They both look at him.

Ashley: Where the hell have you been?

Romin walks inside and kisses Ashley on the head.

Romin: I just went for a jog. I just needed to blow off some steam.

Ashley pushes him away.

Ashley: Ewwww. Well you smell terrible. And why are you wearing a sweatshirt? Its like 80 degrees outside.

Romin: Nice to see you too. You know I like to work up a good sweat. Besides, it was chilly earlier.

Lexy clears her throat noisily.

Ashley: I'm sorry Lexers! Romin, where are your manners? Say hello to Lexy.

Romin mocks Ashley.

Romin: Hi Lexers!

Lexy: Ashley and I were just investigating this Naku thing. Gosh, I still don't see how you guy's hadn't heard of this killer. It's been all over the news for the last three weeks.

Ashley looks at Romin and smiles.

Ashley: You do realize who you are talking to right? Us watch the news, yeah, right. And Romin is good in bed.

Romin: Hey now!

Ashley: Awww, just kidding baby.

Ashley grabs Romin and hugs him. Lexy laughs as Ashley looks at her over Romin's shoulder and shakes her head smiling. Ashley runs her hand over Romin's cheek and pauses with a befuddled look.

Romin: What is it?

Ashley touches a cut on Romin's face.

Ashley: This cut, where'd it come from?

Romin pops up and feels at the side of his face.

Romin: Oh that, its nothing. I cut myself shaving this morning.

Ashley: Gosh, your so clumsy! How did I not notice it this morning?

Romin: Because you are blonde and don't kiss me enough.

Lexy looks at Romin and smiles. Romin looks at her and makes an awkward face, then looks away.

Ashley: See what I have to put up with Lexy?

Lexy: He's sure a handful, I'd imagine.

Romin: OK girls, I'm going to go clean up real quick.

Romin walks toward the bathroom.

Ashley: Thank God. And please do something about that smell!

Lexy: So you want to hear what we found out?

Romin talks loudly over the running faucet from the bathroom.

Romin: Do I have a choice Nancy Drew?

Ashley: No!

Lexy: Naku did post on the Hannah Montana board, during the same time span as us too!

Ashley: And that's not all. We went back and checked the newspapers for the other killings, all three victims did post on the Hannah Montana board as well….same time as us.

The faucet turns quiet as Romin stands there in disbelief.

Ashley: Did you hear me Romin?

Romin: Who were they?

Ashley: Who?

Romin: The other victims from the board.

Ashley: I don't really remember any of them.

Romin: That's not what I asked.

Ashley: Ok, jeesh. Let me see.

Ashley scrolls down the computer screen.

Ashley: Jessica, Marla and Nicole.

Romin is silent.

Lexy: Do you remember any of them.

Romin walks out of the bathroom in fresh clothes and beside the girls.

Romin: Yeah, I remember all of them. How can you not?

Ashley: It was a long time ago Romin.

Romin: I talked to them. Jessica used to IM me.

Lexy notices Romin's blank expression.

Lexy: Are you okay?

Romin: Yeah, it just hits really close to home.

Ashley: I know, that could have been someone we knew!

Romin: We did know them Ashley.

Ashley: Whatever, you did, I don't remember.

Lexy: This is so messed up. Why would someone people from the board? Do you think it was someone that posted there?

Ashley: No way!

Romin is silent.

Ashley: Right Romin?

Romin: I don't know .

Lexy looks at her watch. Wow, sorry guy's but I've got to get going. I have plans tonight.

Ashley: Ohh, hot date tonight Lexers? Who's the lucky guy?

Lexy blushes.

Ashley: C'mon Lex. When do we get to meet your mysterious man? We can all double date, it would be fun!

Lexy: I really don't think that would work.

Ashley: Why not, is he shy?

Lexy: Something like that…anyways, I got to get going for real.

Ashley: OK, well have fun with Mr. Mystery! And hopefully this IMDb thing dies down.

Lexy: Yeah, hopefully its just a big coincidence or something.

Ashley looks at Romin.

Ashley: I'm going to go start dinner, you want to walk Lex to her car.

Romin looks at Lexy and back at Ashley.

Lexy: That's ok, he doesn't need to.

Ashley: Nonsense, look Romin, she thinks you don't like her! What's your problem today, you're acting so weird.

Romin sighs.

Romin: Sorry, this whole IMDb thing has me a little worked up, let's go Lex.

Romin kisses Ashley on the forehead. Ashley hugs Lexy and walks toward the kitchen. Romin and Lexy walk out the door. They get to Lexy's Prius and look back at the house. Romin looks at Lexy and smiles.

Romin: Well that was awkward.

He leans in and kisses Lexy hard on the lips.

Romin: I've been wanting to do that all afternoon.

Lexy pushes Romin off.

Lexy: For God's sake Romin, she's 100 feet away from us!

Romin: Don't worry baby, she's in the kitchen. Besides, the girl is totally oblivious.

Lexy: Yeah, because she loves you.

Romin: And I love you.

Romin kisses her neck gently.

Romin: I'm still coming over tonight, right?

Lexy: Yeah, I guess. I just don't like doing things like this. Ashley is my friend.

Romin: We've been over this Lexy.

Lexy: I know I know.

Romin: So I'll see you at 9?

Lexy: I'll be waiting. Oh, and I could barely control myself with your "Because you are blonde and don't kiss me enough"! You can expect the opposite tonight.

Romin smiles as Lexy gets in her car and drives off.

Later that night.

Romin rolls over on the bed and exhales.

Romin: That was amazing Lexykins.

Lexy: For you perhaps, I've had better.

Romin: Liar.

Lexy: Say's the adulterer.

Romin: Hey, that's not funny Lexy.

Lexy: The truth rarely is. What did you tell her this time?

Romin: That I got a page from the hospital, and I had to do a surgery on a guy who went into cardiac arrest. One of the few perks of being on call 24/7 is that it makes one hell of an excuse.

Lexy: So I guess that means you won't be spending the night….again.

Romin: What the fuck do you want me to say Lexy? That I can't come home tonight, I thought I'd have a slumber party at Lexers! Its not as though my surgeries take all morning, she's not that stupid.

Lexy: It would just be nice to be treated as more than a mistress.

Romin runs his fingers through Lexy's hair.

Romin: C'mon baby, you know I love you.

Lexy: Do I Romin?

Romin sighs and rolls his eyes.

Romin: Yes Lexy, you do!

Lexy: I'm not going to do this anymore.

Romin: Fine, we'll go out next weekend, I'll tell Ashers I have a surgeon's convention. We can have 3 days to ourselves.

Lexy looks down and fidgets with her shirt.

Lexy: I mean us Romin, I can't do us anymore.

Romin looks incredulous and rolls over toward Lexy.

Romin: What are you talking about Lexy! Look, I'm sorry, I said we'll have next weekend, sleeping together, going out, everything.

Lexy: That's not the point Romin. Its not fair to Ashley, she's my best friend and she loves you. And its sure as hell not fair for me. I can't live my life being your fucking whore.

Romin: Your not my whore!

Lexy: So what, you're going to leave Ashley for me?

Romin is silent.

Lexy: That's what I thought. You can't have us both, you have to choose.

Romin looks at Lexy straight in the eyes.

Romin: Then I choose you.

Lexy: You choose me because its convenient. You don't mean it, you'd say the same thing to Ashley.

Romin runs his hands through his hair with a stoic expression. Lexy leans over and kisses his forehead.

Lexy: I'll always love you Romin, but things are what they are, go home to your wife.

Romin puts his hands on Lexy's face and brings her in close.

Romin: Listen baby, don't be this way, I'm not throwing away what we have, besid…

Romin is interrupted as his cell phone rings.

Lexy looks at him and can tell Romin wants to answer it. She rolls over in disgust.

Lexy: Just answer it Romin.

Romin grabs the cell phone.

Romin: I promise it will only be a minute, it could be the hospital.

Romin answers the phone and carries on a conversation.

Romin: Yeah, I just got out.

Romin: But how do you know?

Romin: I really don't think that's necessary.

Romin looks at Lexy and hesitates.

Romin: Okay okay, I'll see you in a little bit.

Lexy looks at Romin with a befuddled expression.

Romin pauses.

Romin: You too.

He flips the phone closed.

Lexy: Who was that?

Romin: Ashley. Apparently the IMDb murderer struck again.

Lexy: Oh my god. Who was it?

Romin: Emily.

Lexy: Which one, weren't there a couple Emily's?

Romin: She was the poster "BeForexITxEndz".

Lexy: That's terrible, I remember talking to her back then. She was so cute and nice.

Romin looks down.

Romin: I know, I did too. She was so cute, so innocent.

Lexy looks puzzled.

Lexy: Innocent?

Romin: I just mean its awful she died, she was only 22, so young.

Lexy: So what does Ashley want, for you to come home?

Romin: Yeah, and she wants me to pick something up on the way home.

Lexy: What, cheese doodles?

Lexy looks at Romin demandingly.

Lexy: She's not pregnant is she?!

Romin: No, you.

Lexy shakes her head.

Lexy: No, I'm definitely not pregnant, trust me.

Romin: No, I mean she wants me to pick you up.

Lexy points at herself in disbelief.

Lexy: Why me?

Romin: Apparently she doesn't think its safe for you to be living all alone with this killer on the prowl.

Lexy laughs.

Lexy: Please! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

Romin: Actually, its not a bad idea. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Besides, it will give us some together time to work things out.

Lexy scoffs.

Lexy: Uhh, with your wife there. No, I'm staying here.

Romin: C'mon Lexykins, it would mean a lot to Ashley and me.

Lexy sighs.

Lexy: Fine, I'll do it, but for Ashley, not you. We're done.

Romin: Ok, whatever you say.

Lexy: I'm serious.

Romin smiles.

Romin: I can see that, you clearly have your serious face on.

Lexy: Let's go.

Romin looks Lexy up and down as she dons only a oversized night shirt.

Romin: You might consider putting on pants first.

Lexy laughs and walks toward the bathroom.

Lexy: Or I could just tell Ashley the truth.

Romin says nothing as she walks off.

**Back at Ashley's House.**

Romin and Lexy walk through the door and into the living room, Ashley is huddled on the coutch.

Ashley: Thank God your okay Lexy! I was so worried. I don't want you alone with this killer on the loose.

Lexy smiles.

Lexy: Its alright Ashley, I can take care of myself.

Ashley looks at Romin.

Ashley: Did she give you a rough time?

Romin looks at Lexy and grins.

Romin: Yes she did, a very rough time.

Romin mumbles while smirking.

Romin: Twice.

Lexy steps on Romin's foot and glares at him.

Ashley: I know you can take care of yourself Lexers, but I'd just feel happier if you stayed here for awhile.

Lexy smiles.

Lexy: Well if it makes you happy then it makes me happy too.

Ashley jumps up and walks over to Lexy.

Ashley: Great! It will be like old times when we had sleepovers, before this one.

Ashley points at Romin. Lexy smiles.

Lexy: Yippee…

Ashley hugs Lexy.

Ashley: This will be fun!

Romin winks at Lexy who looks away.

Lexy: Yeah, I am a bit worried about this killer, its so weird. Why would someone want to kill people that posted on a Hannah Montana board years ago?

Ashley: I don't know, but that's what we are going to get to the bottom of.

Romin: We? I didn't realize we were forming our own little Hardy Boy's club. I'm sure the Police are working on it.

Ashley: The police don't know the killer is targeting posters we knew from the Hannah Montana board.

Romin laughs.

Romin: Neither do we.

Ashley: Pssh, whatever Romin, its obvious!

Lexy: That's a good point though. The police don't know that. Even if its not true, it's a lead which they could check into. We should go down to the station and talk to someone tomorrow.

Romin shuffles about nervously.

Romin: That's really not a good idea.

Lexy: Why not? We could help them, if its true it could be what leads them to capturing the killer!

Romin: Its just not a good idea.

Lexy: Why not?

Ashley: He's right, they'd probably just laugh at us. Besides, we can get to the bottom of this ourselves.

Lexy sighs.

Romin: Look, obviously I want to get this guy to get caught, there's just no need to go about spouting out assertions and conjecture we don't know to be true. We aren't detectives, we should let them do their jobs.

Lexy: Ok, but once we get something more concrete we can go to the Police.

Ashley: Exactly!

Romin sighs.

Romin: Whatever.

Ashley: Oh! You know who could really help us, Andrew!

Romin looks down uncomfortably.

Romin: Doubtful.

Ashley: Why not? He could know something. Besides, he's sort of good about these kinds of things…it was sort of his job.

Romin: Operative word being "was". He's a mess now, ever since the incident.

Lexy: I thought he was your best friend?

Romin sighs.

Romin: He was. He stopped answering my calls, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He's been like that for the last 3 years.

Ashley: Well can you blame him, after what happened?

Romin: I'm not blaming him, I'm just saying we aren't in touch anymore, I think he just wants to be left alone. He's not going to help us.

Ashley: You don't know that. Its been awhile, maybe he's changed.

Romin: No Ashley, just leave it alone!

Ashley: He's our best chance to figure out who this killer is. Personally I don't want to meet him personally to find out!

Lexy: I mean he was one of the posters from the board, we should at least go talk to him.

Romin throws his hands up in defeat.

Romin: Fine! You guy's want to waste time, we'll go to his house tomorrow. But I'm telling you, he'll want nothing to do with us.

Ashley: We can at least try. I haven't even seen him since our wedding.

Romin: Ok, we'll go early tomorrow, lets get some rest.

**The next day**

Romin pulls his car up to a house with a haphazard front lawn with growing everywhere.

Lexy: This place is a mess, are you sure he lives here?

Romin: Yes, I'm sure Lexy.

Ashley starts to open her door.

Romin: What the hell do you think your doing Ashley?

Ashley makes a disgusted face.

Ashley: Opening my door….its step one to entering the house.

Romin: No. You two stay in the car.

Lexy: Why?

Romin: Just do it.

Ashley shakes her head.

Ashley: No, you don't tell me what to do, your not my father. I want to see him.

Romin: Look, its for your own good. I love Andrew, but he's not the same person you used to know.

Ashley scoffs.

Ashley: He wouldn't hurt me! He was my friend too asshole.

Romin: Please just stay in the car Ashley.

Lexy: Maybe we should just wait.

Ashley crosses her arms in indignation.

Ashley: Whatever, just make sure he comes.

Romin gets out and closes the door.

Romin: I'll do my best Ashley, I can't promise you anything.

Romin cautiously walks up the grass ridden path to the front door of the house. He sees the door is slightly ajar. He knocks twice.

Romin: Hello?

No one answers. Romin knocks again?

Romin: Andrew, its me, Romin. Are you there?

No one answers. Romin hesitantly walks inside. He sees the room riddled with papers, empty liquor bottles and various weapons. On the walls are old awards, honors and newspaper headlines. Romin walks into the next room.

Romin: Hello?

Romin freezes as he sees Andrew with a one month beard and long shaggy hair, sitting in a chair with a bottle of vodka in one hand a 9 MM in the other.

Andrew: What the fuck do you want?

Romin: Jesus Andrew, its me! Put the gun down.

Andrew: You didn't answer my question.

Romin: Will you please put the gun down so I can talk.

Andrew lowers his gun and takes a long swig of vodka.

Andrew: I'm listening.

Romin sighs in relief and inches closer toward Andrew.

Romin: Have you watched the news recently?

Andrew: Yeah. Every night after I shave, go to work and come home to my wife.

Romin: OK, I get the point. Well, there is this serial killer, killing peopl….

Andrew interjects.

Andrew: Yes, they do tend to do that.

Romin: Will you just listen!

Andrew shrugs and takes another long swig of vodka.

Romin: They are calling him The IMDb Killer…he's killing people from the IMDb boards….more specifically the Hannah Montana message board…where we posted.

Unfazed, Andrew grabs two pills from the counter and pops them in his mouth, then takes a long swig of vodka.

Romin: I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that you are mixing alcohol and medicine or the fact that you are taking drugs you don't have a precription for.

Andrew: That is a tough one.

Romin: Did you hear what I fucking said? Someone is killing people from a message board we posted on. People we knew and talked with are dying. Nicole, Jessica, Emily, Naku, Marla. All dead!

Andrew: You speak to me as if I should care.

Romin: Jesus Andrew, you knew these people, some of them talked to you on AIM, does that not phase you at all!?

Andrew takes another swig of vodka.

Andrew: Apparently not.

Romin: Get it together. What the fuck are you doing? Its 10 AM and your drinking vodka out of the bottle like a drunk.

Andrew: You'd drink too if you knew the world as I knew it.

Romin: You lie around and pop pills all day and drink, does that really make you feel better?

Andrew: I don't feel anything anymore.

Romin: Look, this killer is coming after board members. I could be next.

Andrew: Then I'd recommend getting a dog.

Romin: I'm serious man. Do you not care about anyone else anymore? They could come for you too you know.

Andrew laughs.

Andrew: Sorry, but no one from a Hannah Montana message board really puts the fear of God into me.

Andrew cocks his gun.

Andrew: And if they want to come, I'll be here waiting.

Romin: Is that you want, to die? I know what happened was horrible, but you've got to move on.

Andrew: You have no idea what my life is, you have no idea what I've seen and done. Don't speak to me as if you know me.

Romin sighs.

Romin: Is there no one you care about. What about Valerie, you two used to be good friends. Do you really want her death to be on your conscious? Could you really live with that, you've got enough baggage as it is.

Andrew sighs and rubs at his beard.

Andrew: I haven't talked to her in years.

Romin: We can find her, bring her to our house. Lexy is staying with Ashley and I.

Andrew laughs.

Andrew: You two are still married. I'll be damned.

Ashley: Amazing isn't it?

Romin jerks his head around and sees Ashley.

Romin: I told you to stay in the car!

Ashley: You say a lot of things Romin.

Andrew: He's probably right Ashley. According to the doctors I'm "mentally unstable".

Ashley smiles

Ashley: But you've always been that way.

Andrew laughs.

Ashley: I see you haven't lost your sense of humor.

Romin: Please Andrew, you've done this before, you know what its like. You can help us stop him. If not for me, at least do it for Val and Ashley, they cared about you. We went to the funeral, Val said she had tried to contact you too, but you weren't speaking to anyone. Please Andrew.

Ashley: Its true Andrew.

Andrew finishes off the vodka and closes his eyes and leans back in his chair.

Andrew: I'll do it, but we are doing it my way, and I don't want to hear you second guess me or question me once.

Romin smiles.

Romin: Thank you. I'll let you know everything we know in the car.

Andrew: Ok. Let's go find Valerie.

Andrew picks up another bottle of vodka, his gun and a bottle of pills and they walk out the door.

In the car

Romin drives and explains the details of the situation to Andrew as he sits in the back next to an uncomfortable Lexy.

Romin: So now with Emily's death that's five people from the boards that have been killed.

Andrew: Five girls.

Romin: Yeah, your right.

Andrew: It doesn't mean much given the paucity of male posters on the board, but its something to keep in mind. Especially considering the fact that 95 of serial killers are male.

Ashley: So it's a guy!

Romin: Not necessarily.

Andrew: Well, odds say yes, however I would not rule anyone out. If we are working off the premise that the killer is from the board, we should start by making a list of all the main male posters.

Ashley: Hmm…who was there besides you two?

Romin: Tindog or whatever his name was. He was sort of creepy like a pedophile.

Andrew laughs.

Andrew: You are calling someone a pedophile, that's rich.

Romin smirks

Romin: Seriously though, he was a bit odd, and a lot older.

Andrew: Yeah, he's a legitimate possibility. Although he stopped posting after awhile.

Romin: It doesn't make him innocent.

Andrew: I said he's a possibility. Who else?

Andrew takes another swig of vodka. Lexy edges uncomfortably further away toward the window.

Andrew: I'm sorry, where are my manners?

Andrew holds the bottle out toward Lexy offering her a drink.

Lexy: Umm, no thank you.

Lexy: Do you have to drink this early in the morning?

Andrew: Do you have to be so trampy!

Lexy: What!

Andrew: I'm sorry, that's just the pills talking….and your skirt is kind of short.

Lexy looks down at her mini-skirt and pulls at it self-consciously.

Ashley: Anywayyyys….

Romin: So other guy's. Cam, he's one.

Andrew laughs.

Cam: Please! Cam's not capable of killing anyone.

Romin: Why not, he was pretty weird, and a bit of a loner. Who always confided his life story in me via PM's.

Andrew: Yeah, he was a loser no question. But it takes a certain type of person to kill. He might have been a weirdo that played with pokemon cards, but he's not capable of murder.

Romin: How do you know?

Andrew: Stop the car!

Romin: What?

Andrew: You heard me, stop the fucking car!

Romin pulls the car over.

Andrew: What did I tell you earlier? We do this my way or you do it yourself.

Romin: I know, I'm just say…

Andrew interrupts.

Andrew: I know what your saying, and I don't care. I said he couldn't have done it, that's it. Now do you want me to leave? I didn't ask to come here.

Ashley: Please don't leave!

Lexy looks at Ashley and shakes her head.

Romin: No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking out loud. Its not Cam, ok?

Andrew leans back.

Andrew: Ok, now drive the car.

Romin pulls back onto the street and drives.

Andrew: Where'd you say Val works?

Romin: Last I talked to her she was at the city morgue doing autopsies. She's still listed on their staff list, so hopefully we can catch her before she gets off work.

Ashley: Ewww, I don't like morgues! Why do we have to go see Valerie anyway?

Lexy: Yeah, dead bodies are icky!

Andrew: Valerie works at a morgue…where they bring these "icky" dead bodies which you so eloquently referenced. Dead bodies like Emily and…who were the other dead girls?

Romin: Jessica, Naku, Marla and Nicole, remember.

Andrew shakes his head.

Andrew: Not really ringing a bell, whatever. Anyway, there could be some information on these bodies that hasn't been released to the press which could help us figure this thing out.

Ashley: Like what, that they are dead?

Andrew sighs.

Andrew: And you wonder why I drink?

Ashley: Huh?

Andrew: Never mind Ashley. Do you know how the victims were killed Romin?

Romin: Uhh, I don't know. I didn't see the news report on Emily, Ashley did.

Andrew: Where were you?

Romin: At the hospital on call.

Lexy glances over at Romin.

Andrew: I see. Ok Ashley, did they mention how Emily was killed?

Ashley: No, they just said she was dead.

Romin: I think for Naku they said she found "mangled".

Andrew: Well that's a rather ambiguous term.

Lexy: A what term?

Andrew sighs and pops two more pills, washing it down with more vodka.

Romin: But you wanted to go find Valerie before you even knew she worked at the morgue.

Ashley: Yeah, explain that!

Andrew: Just drive the car Romin.

Lexy: I still don't see why we are going to the morgue.

Andrew: My point is that we don't know how the victims were killed. Serial killers generally have a pattern with regards to their method of execution. Valerie works at the morgue, thus she likely has seen these bodies and can fill us in on information not privy to the public.

Lexy: You sure do know a lot about serial killers.

Andrew is quiet.

Ashley elbows Lexy hard.

Lexy: What'd I do?

Lexy looks around with a confused expression.

Ashley: So how much further?

Romin: We're here.

Romin pulls into the parking lot and everyone gets out of the car.

Andrew: This brings back memories.


End file.
